A drilling-type sidewall coring device is a kind of petroleum exploration equipment. The driving mechanism of the drill bit in the existing drilling-type sidewall coring device is a hydraulic motor driven by high pressure produced by a hydraulic system, the hydraulic motor drives a diamond drill bit to make it screw into the stratum, and after drilling to a target length, a rock core of the stratum is obtained by a core folding action. The drill bit of the above-mentioned coring device is installed on the hydraulic motor, and the power transmission route of driving the drill bit is: the electric motor→the hydraulic pump→the hydraulic motor→the drill bit. The power transmission efficiency of the hydraulic pump and the hydraulic motor is very low, especially when the temperature changes greatly, the viscosity of hydraulic oil changes greatly, and the efficiency is lower. Therefore the effective power transmitted from the electric motor to the drill bit is very small, about 20%. In order to ensure that the drill bit has enough power to complete the coring operation, the power of the electric motor must be large, while the requirement of large power of the electric motor would give rise to great difficulty in downhole power supply and high risk. In addition, the viscosity of hydraulic oil is greatly affected by temperature, and the power transmission efficiency of the hydraulic system is closely related to the viscosity, so the instrument operation temperature range of the same hydraulic oil is relatively narrow, different hydraulic oil must be frequently replaced based on different downhole operation temperatures to complete the coring operation.